¿Quién es mejor?
by Priincezz
Summary: ¿Quién es más tenebrosa? ¿Quién es la más poderosa? Una apuesta entre Voldemort y Ozai pone a prueba a sus joyas más poderosas por un premio que no vale tanto la pena. La sed del juego y el poder se pondrán a prueba entre ellas. ¿Quién es la mejor?


¡Hola!

Este es el primer Crossover que hago, y déjenme decirles que estaba algo emocionada acerca de la idea. Y ya que tengo que dar créditos o luego me demandan, quiero agradecerle a Héctor RZK que me dio la idea... bueno, que me dio una acercada idea de lo que yo concluí después... osea, este fic (sí... como sea). Es algo extraño, porque a duras penas me puedo imaginar a Voldemort y Ozai haciendo apuestas juntos, pero ¡bueno! es una clase de medio OoC y es humorístico... así que no creo que haya problema...

No sé si ya haya algún Crossover entre ATLA. y Harry Potter... Si no, este sería el primero... ¡Wow! Jaja...

En fin, sé que tengo fama de dejar las cosas a medias pero haré lo más loco posible por poder actualizar esto aunque tenga tan solo dos lectores *sonrisa*.

Ahora sí, ¡espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje, lugar o lo que sea de Harry Potter y el Avatar me pertenece, todo es perteneciente a (en caso de Harry): J.K. Rowling y (en caso del Avatar) Brian y Michael.

* * *

Introducción.

Supongamos que eres Voldemort y supongamos que un día Colagusano andaba haciendo tonterías con las pociones de Snape en la casa de los Lestrange. Entonces (supongamos, tan solo supongamos) un accidente pasa y de pronto apareces parado entre puro escombro y fuego por todos lados... No, eso no... Mejor te encuentras dentro de una clase de "palacio" que tiene mega trozos de tela roja colgando en las paredes con un símbolo extraño que, supones, es fuego.

El punto es que escuchas ruidos (pues sí, ni modo que escucharas... que escucharas... ¡ay, tu entiendes!), volteas con la varita en ristre y el Avada Kedavra en la punta de tu lengua... Pero algo te detiene, lo que observas no es lo que esperabas.

Una sombra rodeada de llamas (de fuego, obviamente) estaba al fondo de la habitación. Bajas la varita un poco... seguramente es alguien de poder, y matarlo no tendría sentido si no sabes primero qué es ese lugar. O lo que sea que quieras saber, el punto es que no lo matas... por el momento.

—¿Quien es usted? —Preguntó la sombra, tenía la voz áspera y fría. Te gusta eso, te demuestra que es alguien que a lo mejor no tienes porqué matar, sino juntar.

—¿Y quién pregunta? —Respondes "cortésmente", esperando jugar por un rato, ya después lo torturarías para que se aliara a tí.

La sombra ríe, y por un momento sientes que al fin encontraste alguien que te entiende... pero en vez de hacerte sentir como te sientes, te hace sentir de una forma totalmente distinta, algo sorprendido pero a la vez... como... como si esperaras encontrar eso. Bueno, te sientes confundido.

Te acercas lentamente, a ver si así logras verlo. Pero no es así, tan sólo se ve su sombra.

—¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que eres un rey? —Preguntas, ya no tan divertido de que el silencio se apoderara de ustedes.

—¿Qué acaso no se nota? —Respondió, sereno—. Pero no me has dicho quién eres tú.

Ahora el que se ríe eres tú.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me conozca? Su Majestad —Dices, burlón—, yo soy al que todos temen, soy el más poderoso y más temible mago de todo el mundo, mi nombre debe de ser familiar para usted, ya que nadie lo quiere pronunciar, pero aparece en demasiados libros.

—Pues, créalo o no, no tengo una idea de quién es usted.

Ahora sí te enojas. ¿Cómo es posible? Levantas la varita y caminas hacia él de nuevo. Pero luego la bajas porque crees que te ves muy Harry así.

¿Por qué no puedes verle la cara? Así podrías hacerle Legeremancia...

—¿Qué lugar es éste? —Preguntas, creyendo que eso era lo primero que debiste decir.

La sombra vuelve a reír.

—Vaya, creo que me he topado con un loco... ¡Guar...!

—¡Espere! —Gritas, interrumpiéndolo—. Estoy comenzando a pensar que tal vez no estoy en mi dimensión... —Comienzas a dar vueltas por la habitación, fascinado de experimentar este otro aspecto de la magia. Piensas en lo que ésto representa, y la gran maravilla que se siente ser el único que ha hecho esto... porque tienes que ser el único, sino matas a quien sea que fue primero.

—¿Dimensión? ¿Pero de qué rayos habla?

—Disculpe, Su Majestad... pero, ¿aquí tienen alguna clase de habilidades? —¡Qué horror! ¡Suenas como un investigador emocionado! ¡Asco, asco! ¡Llegando matarás al primero que veas!

—No sé porqué estoy escuchando esto... ¡Guar...!

De pronto le lanzas un hechizo paralizante, y lo ves caer de lado. Corres hasta él para verle el rostro y ves cómo su pupila se hace más pequeña al observarte de cerca. Genial, ahora tienes el control de la situación. Lo desparalizas y le lanzas el hechizo Imperius. Haces que camine y se siente en el suelo, y tu procedes a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Ahora me dirá lo que necesito saber? —Preguntas.

Lo obligas a decirte que sí.

—Genial. Primero, y antes que nada, ¿cuáles son sus habilidades?

—Puedo... podemos... somos distintos. Por ejemplo... yo y varios que vivimos en la Nación del Fuego somos eso... Maestros-Fuego... controlamos el fuego... —Contestó.

—Vaya... ¿Y entonces hay otros elementos que pueden ser controlados? —Sonríes, maravillado. Si te llenaras de esos controladores de la naturaleza tus mortífagos serían más poderosos y temidos... Ozai (porque mientras le leías la mente supiste que se llamaba Ozai) asintió con la cabeza, y tu estabas más que feliz.

Pero entonces viste algo que no te gustó.

—¿Cómo que ustedes son mejores? ¿Crees que mis mortífagos no pueden acabar con tu pequeño mundo elemental? —Soltaste, rabioso. Ozai te miró algo entre asustado y emocionado y contestó débilmente:

—No digo eso, tan sólo pienso que... bueno... si tan sólo te probara que tengo a alguien que es mejor que cualquiera de tus... tus... ¿cómo los llamaste?

—Mortífagos —Cruzas los brazos, aunque te suena interesante lo que dice—. Continúa.

—Sí, mortífagos... Tal vez podrías llevarte a cualquiera de las personas que desees para que hagas de ellas lo que quieras. Pero si yo gano, dejarás este lugar y te llevarás a mi hijo Zuko, que no lo quiero para nada...

—¿Así de malo es?

—Asqueroso, lo odio. Es la vergüenza de mi familia.

—¿Entonces apuestas conmigo? —Preguntas, divertido. Esto será interesante; tu mente ya está maquinando y pensando en quién sería el mejor para el reto. Y ahora que lo piensas, sales ganando de una u otra forma... No piensas que el hijo pueda llegar a ser tan malo como el padre dice, los padres son unos asquerosos, piensas.

—Pero debes prometer que solamente serán dos, mi joya y tú joya; y nunca cambiarán ni se rolarán con alguien más. Y otra cosa, que sea entre ambos mundos, así sería más interesante... y de paso, conocemos también tu "dimensión" o como la llames.

—Hecho.

* * *

¡Ah! No salió tan como lo esperaba... pero me gusta. Espero que a ustedes también les guste, ya el capítulo que sigue es el mero mero... con el que ya se comienza bien ésto. Gracias por leer, y comentarios de cualquier tipo son recibidos con los brazos abiertos. ¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima!


End file.
